


The Phone Call

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [33]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Asteroids & Comets, Comfort, Crying, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outer Space, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: Dwc prompt: Insecurity





	The Phone Call

Tonight, he was somewhere in the next star system, searching for a type of fungus which could only be found on an asteroid that comes around only every hundred years. Normally, he would have portaled there, but he wanted to be able to explore. He only had about three days before this mysterious asteroid vanished, and he wasn't going to rest until he found what he was looking for. Oh, you loved that he had these moments of solitude to himself, but you worried.

The good thing was that you had his number. Why, you kept it on speed dial, and usually preferred calling over texting just to listen to the nuances in his voice. And while he usually greeted you cheerfully, you wondered if tonight he would do the same. You paced back and forth, left your cell phone in your room and closed the door, even watching a movie at full volume, but the thought of calling kept bothering you. You assumed your worry stemmed from what you witnessed last week, while attending a party with Zeta-7. 

You two for the most part had a pleasant time, that is until you watched as another Rick yelled at whoever was on the other end of the phone call for being so clingy. You were grateful your Rick wasn't like that, but it made you wonder if deep down he was annoyed. And now you thought of that everytime you wanted to call for no reason. 

* * *

It was two in the morning, and you couldn't take it anymore. You were worried, and that in itself was good enough reason to call. You pressed call, closed your eyes, and waited anxiously for him to pick up. After two rings, you heard him answer. “H-h-hello?”

“Rick?” you reluctantly answered.

“Are y-y-you okay? Is something the matter?” 

“No…..well maybe. I just called because…….because I was worried about how you were doing, and I'm sorry if I'm being annoying, but I…..,” you paused, getting more anxious by the minute. You took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then let it go. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. Please don't be mad at me.”

“Gosh,” he sighed. “I-I didn't - I never thought you were annoying. I like hearing y-your voice especially - especially when you're so far away. I,” he chuckled. “I like how sweet you sound, it's - it's almost like hearing color. With every effervescent giggle, I'm - I'm convinced that I'm the luckiest man in the universe.”

You tried not to cry, but you couldn't help it. “Oh Rick,” you sniffled. “you don't…you don't know how relieved I am. All week I've…. oh I've been trying to call less because I didn't want you to find me clingy.”

“What? N-n-no! I've never thought that. Please don't cry mi corazón, I-I-I-I'm sorry.”

“No, it's not your fault Rick, it was just me being all sentimental. I'll be okay, really I will be.”

“It was - w-we should have never went to that party. I-I knew it - it might've been a-a bad idea. Ricks are - they tend t-t-to say things they don't mean. And that Rick who was yelling he - he has a nice girl back home, but it's,” he sighed. “he doesn't understand why she cares s-s-so much about him, and he's scared. I-I promise you that I want y-y-you to call me, and unless I ugh - I tell you that it's not a good time, then call me. Okay? Really,” he softened. “I-I mean it.”

“Okay.”

“I ugh - I wish I-I had more time, but I-I actually have t-t-to go.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry.”

“It's okay. Anyway, thank you f-for worrying about me, I-I-I appreciate it.”

“Oh, please do try to be careful dear.”

“Hohoho, I-I-I will. I'll call you later t-t-to let you know how I'm doing.”

Like magic, you felt like yourself again. And the current of happiness and youth flowed over you like the gentle waves of the sea, and it made you very warm, and comfortable in your soul. “Okay. ” came your girlish voice. “Goodbye Rick, I love you.”

And without hesitation, he answered. “I love you too.”


End file.
